sistema gacha multiverso
by BraveLucis
Summary: cuando un joven salva la vida de la hija de dios se le da una nueva identidad y un sistema en el mundo de RWBY
1. Capítulo 1

SYSTEM GACHA MULTIVERSO

.

.

En algún lugar en el universo dentro de un cuarto completamente blanco dos personas empezaban una conversación un tanto peculiar

Mc: Me morí (lo dice un joven de unos 20 años, pelo negro con ojos cafés aparentemente normal de 1.75 de alto con un cuerpo delgado casi sin músculos)

¿? : Si te moriste (lo dice un hombre claramente atractivo con pelo blanco y ojos dorados y una un cuerpo de nadador olímpico)

Mc: Bien... y ¿ahora qué?

¿? : Te daré unos regalos por lo que hiciste

Mc: ¿Lo que hice?, solo salve a una niña

¿? : Para que lo sepas esa niña es mi hija, la niña más adorable del mundo

Mc: Mmm... ok, por cierto quien eres en todo caso

Dios: déjame presentarme soy quien tú conoces como dios, bueno uno de los tantos dioses que hay

Mc:(Bueno, el tipo dice ser dios, al menos espero que me de algunas trampas si voy a rencarnar como en esas novelas fan-fiction)

Mc: Ok dios, que regalos son los que me gane (lo dice con entusiasmo)

Dios: bueno no alarguemos mas esto ya que no tengo tiempo y no quiero alargar este prologo (:p)

Mc:(Este tipo está loco ¿a quién diablos le habla?)

Dios: bueno el primer regalos es que te transmigrare a un mundo de sueños, posiblemente ya sabes que los mundos como marvel, DC y otros son mundos de sueños como también animes y videojuegos, lamentablemente será un mundo aleatoria, así que buena suerte( lo dice mientras sonríe al estilo migth guy con el pulgar arriba)

Mc: ...

Dios: bien el segundo es que puedes elegir cualquier apariencia ya que iniciaras una nueva vida desde ahora, creo que es bueno cambiar un poco no crees

Después de pensarlos durante unos minutos

Mc: Una nueva apariencia, Que sea la apariencia de noctis lucís caelum de final fantasy XV (15)

Dios: bien, eso es fácil

Dios alza su mano y con un chasquido de dedos el cuerpo de nuestro mc está rodeado de luz, cuando la luz desaparece se ve a un joven de cabello negro en puntas, ojos azules y piel blanca de 1,75cm de alto, con otro chasquido de dedos hace aparecer un espejo

Nuestro mc que ve su nuevo cuerpo queda sorprendido ya que su antiguo cuerpo no era lo que se llamaría atractivo pero ahora con su nueva apariencia sabe que almenas puede conseguir novia al nuevo mundo al que ira

Mc: Genial ahora cual es el último regalo

Dios: por ultimo será un sistema pero como anterior mete te dije con lo del mundo al que iras el sistema será aleatorio, podría darte el sistema más fuerte o tal vez el sistema villano todo dependerá de tu suerte joven, bueno empecemos con lo primero

Ante otro chasquido de dedos de dios, una ruleta bastante colorida aparecía frente a nuestro mc junto a un botón rojo con la palabra, apachúrrame escrita en el

Dios: ¿listo joven? Veamos que te da tu nueva vida, oprime el botón una vez para empezar después de unos segundos se detendrá

Ante las palabras de dios nuestro mc oprimió el botón dando inicio a que la ruleta girara unos segundos después que pareciera una eternidad la ruleta empezó a parar

Mc: Vamos papá requiere unos nuevos pares de zapatos (lo dice mientras cruza los dedos)

Ante la ruleta que se detuvo unas palabras aparecieron dejando sorprendido a nuestro mc

Dios: oh el mundo remanente de RWBY un mundo llenos de peligros pero un buen lugar para los que tiene un sistema

Mc: ¿A qué te refieres?

Dios: recuerda que los monstruos llamados Grimm son monstruos sin almas y que nunca se acaban así que es un buen lugar para alguien con un sistema

Mc: Tienes razón lo había olvidado (spoiler alerta) (solo vi RWBY hasta la muerte de pyrra así que no sé qué pasó después de eso joder)

Dios: para que veas que no soy malo te mandare 2 años antes de la trama, y reduciré tu apariencia actual a un noctis de 15 años para que puedas entrar sin problemas a beacon dentro de 2 años, y llegaras a un área segura que solo durara los 2 años que estés hay y solo será a 100 metros alrededor de donde aparezcas, ok.

Con un chasquido de dedos nuevamente el nuevo cuerpo de nuestro mc fue cambiado de nuevo del joven noctis de 20 años a una versión más joven de 15 años

Con una rápida ojeada a su nueva apariencia más joven el único cambio que hubo fue su altura y su cara algo madura se convirtió en una cara de un joven adolescente

Mc: Ok entiendo (que bien tengo dos años para prepararme antes de la trama, además de tener una zona segura donde vivir, ya que siempre en estas cosas de transmigración los mc son dejados en un bosque para que sobrevivan, espero que no me pase, además de que ahora tengo la apariencia de 15 años cuando entre a beacon tendré 17 años)

Dios: y por ultimo pero no menos importante el sistema que todo transmigrado desea

De pronto la ruleta empezó a brillar y las palabras en ella cambiaron dando lugar en otras palabras completamente diferentes

Dios: dale joven veamos qué tan brillante es tu nuevo futuro

Con las palabras de dios como arranque nuestro mc volvió a apretar el botón girando la ruleta que le dará o bien un buen futuro o un destino bien jodido, cuando la ruleta se detuvo nuestro mc tenían una cara desconcertada

Dios: joven tiene una buena suerte te toco unos de los 5 sistemas más poderosos que hay, el sistema gacha multiverso

Mc: ¿un gacha? Que tiene eso de bueno (lo dice con molestia clara en su voz)

Claro cualquiera estaría enojado si todo su futuro dependiera de una gacha donde todo depende de su suerte y eso implica completamente a nuestro mc

Dios: primero déjame explicar cómo funciona este sistema gacha multiverso y después puedes hacer preguntas, entendido

Nuestro mc asintió ante dios y puso atención ante sus sabias palabras porque esto implica a como procedería en su nueva vida

Dios: primero que nada esta las opciones [Estado] [Inventario] [Tienda] [misión] y [gacha], con [estado] podrás ver tanto tus estadísticas como habilidades, con [inventario] se te dará un espacio dimensional con 10 espacios de 10m x 10m, donde podrás guardar cualquier cosa no viva dentro de ella además que con cada nivel que subas se te dará 2 nuevos espacios, con [tienda] podrás comprar cualquier cosa de cualquier universo siempre que tengas puntos de sistema, pero aquí está el inconveniente al que debes prestar atención

Nuestro mc se sorprendió de que haiga un inconveniente

Mc: ¿cuál es ese inconveniente?

Dios: Para desbloquear los mundos para la tienda tendrás que usar la opción [gacha] donde usaras los llamados tikets multiverso que solo se pueden conseguir con la opción [misión] del sistema, además de que los tiket multiverso no se obtiene fácilmente en todas las misiones solo las misiones principales te darán tiket, como acabo de decir la opción [misión] del sistema te dará una cierta cantidad de misiones principales y secundarias donde solo las misiones principales te darán tikets multiverso

Mc: Oye eso es completamente injusto, eso quiere decir que a menos que complete una misión principal y obtenga un tiket no podría comprar nada bueno, incluso si consigo un tiket multiverso y lo uso, nada asegura que me salga un buen mundo para comprar algo de utilidad

Dios: tienes razón este sistema consiste principal mente de tu propia suerte pero hay una cosa buena de esto

Mc: y ¿esa seria?

Dios: que cuando completes todas las misiones principales del sistema, el sistema te dará la opción de dejar ese mundo y viajar a uno de los mundos que ayas desbloqueado, permitiéndote viajar entre mundos diferentes

Nuestro mc estaba sorprendido ante las palabras de dios ya que en la muchas historia que había leído mientas estaba vivo, no muchos sistemas permitían que los mc de las historias viajaran entre mundos, la mayoría requerían muchos puntos de sistema que prácticamente el mc tenía que cultivar matando incontables monstruos o asiendo misiones, para viajar entre mundos los cuales podrían usar para comprar poderes para hacerse más fuertes (atr: recuerda que las habilidades u objetos para viajar a otros mundos cuestan puntos)

El sabia claramente que esto era una ventaja ya que no tenía que gastar puntos para viajar entre mundos, solo con completar las misiones principales que el sistema le mande y podrá viajar a los mundos que haiga desbloqueado en el [gacha], además de que podía cultivar tikets multiverso viajando a mundos de poco peligro como highschool of the dead, donde el mayor peligro que hay son solo zombies en la historia u otro mundo de menor nivel, de solo pensarlo nuestro mc estaba completamente feliz, lo único malo de esa idea era que esos mundos no había grandes poderes para comprar en ellos, entre mayor sea el peligro del mundo que consiga mejor será los poderes para comprar, y más difícil será conseguir tikets multiverso en ellos y entre menos peligros haiga en los mundos que consiga mas tikets multiverso obtendrá pero menos serán los poderes que pueda conseguir de ellos

Claramente la segunda opción trae mayor beneficios ya que con más tikets, mayor serán los mundos para elegir poderes

Mc: ya tengo la idea clara de que este sistema tiene sus pros y sus contras y puedo ver por qué es unos de los mejores sistemas que hay

Dios: que viene que lo entiendas entonces ¿listo para tu nuevo viaje?

Mc: si lo estoy(dijo disidido)

con un chasquido de dedos un portal blanco apareció delante de nuestro mc

Dios: bien solo atraviesa el portal y estarás espesando tu nueva vida

sin ninguna duda nuestro mc cruzo el portal dando inicio su viaje


	2. Chapter 2

Me encuentro dentro de un viejo cuarto, si el lugar donde fui dejado por dios fue una vieja ciudad abandonada, dentro de un viejo departamento de un edificio residencial de 5 pisos,

¿Qué cómo lose?, bueno actualmente estoy en el balcón del departamento

Mc: bueno al menos no me dejaron en un bosque, y tengo un techo donde vivir así que, todo bien

Sistema: ¡ding! arranque del sistema gacha multiverso espere unos minutos….

Mc: ¡oh! (la voz del sistema me recuerda a alguien)

Después de la voz del sistema sonara en mi cabeza, 5 minutos después

Sistema: ¡ding! arranque del sistema completo, bienvenido usuario el sistema está a su servicio

Mc: ¡ohhh!, dime sistema ¿qué puedes hacer actualmente?

Sistema: el sistema actual tiene las opciones **[estado], [inventario], [tienda], [misiones] y [gacha]** , desea abrir alguna

Mc: por favor abre **[estado]**

Sistema: entendido

 **[Estado]:**

 **Nombre:** ¿? **Edad: 15** (metal: 25) **raza:** humano

 **Línea de sangre:** ningún

 **Título:** trasmigrado por dios, héroe de la hija de dios, amante de las milf

 **Fuerza:** G-(10) **Suerte:** A++

 **Resistencia:** G-(10) **Agilidad** : G-(10)

 **Mana:** G-(100)

 **Habilidades:** ninguno

 **Puntos de sistema: 0**

Mc: las estadísticas están en forma de nasuverso, además de los signos de pregunta en mi nombre, soy jodidamente débil lo único que se salva es mi suerte rango A++ y esos títulos, los dos primeros están bien pero, amante de las milf, ¿enserio? (mientas se tallaba el puente de la nariz)

Mc: sistema ¿algo más que tengas en las otras opciones?

Sistema: actualmente no tiene nada en las demás opciones, excepto la caja de regalo en el **[inventario],** ¿desea abrirlo?

Mc: una caja de regalo lo que más necesito en este momento, ábrelo por favor sistema, además te llamare Nier de ahora en adelante, tu voz suena igual que la heroína de nier: autómata y llámame maestro

Nier: entendido maestro, cambiando nombre de sistema a nier, nombre aceptado, abriendo caja de regalo…

Nier: felicidades al maestreo por obtener….

-(espada): cealum

-(habilidad): cuerpo preudo-jugador v1

-(objeto) 10 mil puntos de sistema

-(objeto) 3 tikets gacha multiverso

-(nuevo) tienda-básica

-(nuevo) tienda-final fantasy xv

Mc: ¡ohhhh! Nier déjame ver las información de la espada y el cuerpo preudo jugador, lo demás ya se lo que son

Nier: enseguida maestro

 **Nombre** : cealum- espada

 **Ataque** : 130 **Durabilidad** : 100/100

 **Habilidad** : aumenta en 100 puntos la fuerza del usuario durante 3 segundos

 **Enfriamiento** : 1 hora

 **Información** : una espada negra propiedad de uno de los reyes de la familia real de lucis, una espada elegante de con una empuñadura y cuchilla negra con decorados de color plata y parte de una de las 13 armas ancestrales de la familia lucis, se dice que quien porte esta espada está destinado a pelear para proteger el mundo.

 **Nombre** : cuerpo preudo-jugador v1

 **Habilidad** : evita cualquier problema del cuerpo causado por incremento de fuerza acelerado o sobre entrenamiento

 **Información** : si quieres el cuerpo de jugador completo consigue la el cuerpo preudo-jugador v2 y v3-(dios)

Mc: bien, tengo un arma y una habilidad útiles y todavía me quedan los tikets, por ahora creo que debería comprar algo de ropa ya que todo este tiempo he estado usando un camisón blanca desde el comienzo

Si como los están imaginando desde que estuve con dios he estado usando un camisón blanco, pero al menos no estoy desnudo

Después de revisar a mi colega entre mis pierna y sentirme seguro, me quite el camisón y busque en tienda algo de ropa

Mc: nier compra este conjunto de ropa

Nier: entendido, desea comprar conjunto noctis (ff-versus-xiii) costo- 2mil puntos de sistema

Mc: ¡cómpralo!

Nier: conjunto comprado -2mil puntos de sistema, total actual 8mil puntos de sistema,

De pronto mi cuerpo fue rodeado por una luz, cuando la luz desapareció llevaba una gabardina negra de mangas cortas, que llega esta mis rodillas y con cuello alto hasta mi barbilla además de tener un gran cierre desde el cuello asta abajo, unos pantalones negros hasta las espinillas, unas botas negras de combate, un cinturón con pequeñas mochilas y dos guantes negros sin dedos en cada mano (a/n):(no soy experto en describir cosas)

Mc: me veo genial, pero no esperaba que el conjunto no llevara ropa interior ni calcetines

Si como se lo están imaginando no llevo ropa interior ni nada debajo de las botas ni de la gabardina, aunque me veo genial esto es incomodo

Mc: nier compra unos bóxer unos calcetines y una camisa negra de algodón en la **[tienda]** por favor

Nier: entendido

Después de unos minutos de quitarme la ropa para ponerme la ropa interior estoy listo

Mc: bien, estoy listo para lo que sigue en la agenda, los cuales son elegir un nombre, usar los tikets y arreglar este lugar está todo lleno de polvo y muebles viejos

Después de unos segundos de pensarlo decidí primero elegir un nombre que es lo más sencillo

Noctis: bueno ya tengo la apariencia de noctis que más da usar el nombre, nier cambia mi nombre a noctis de ahora en adelante

Nier: confirmar nombre: noctis, nombre aceptado…

 **[Estado]:**

 **Nombre: NOCTIS Edad: 15(metal: 25) raza: humano**

 **Línea de sangre: ningún**

 **Título: trasmigrado por dios, héroe de la hija de dios, amante de las milf**

 **Fuerza: G-(10) Suerte: A++**

 **Resistencia: G-(10) Agilidad: G-(10)**

 **Mana: G-(100)**

 **Habilidades: ninguno**

 **Puntos de sistema: 7.500 PTS**

Noctis: bien lo segundo en la lista son los tikets, lo que más importancia tiene y que afectara mi futuro y mi línea de inicio en este mundo

Noctis: nier usa los 3 tikets por favor

Nier: enseguida, desea usar los tiket en alguno de las opciones….

-(mundo)- final fantasy xv

-(nuevo mundo)

Noctis: úsalo en la opción de nuevo mundo, nier

Nier: confirmado…. Maestro felicitaciones por conseguir….

-(nuevo): brazalete kampfer

-(nuevo): arte marcial-zangan-ryu

-(nuevo): invocación- minamoto no raiko

Noctis:….. ¡YES!


	3. Chapter 3

Noctis:…. ¡SÍ!

No puedo creer que me tocara algo sorprendentemente bueno en la gacha no solo tengo un arte marcial si no también una invocación, aunque el brazalete no me inspira confianza

Noctis: nier muéstrame la información de lo que conseguí

Nier: maestro enseguida

Nombre: brazalete kampfer

1-Habilidad: aumenta un 30% las estadísticas del portador.

1-Efecto secundario: Convertir al portador hombre en mujer cuando está activado

2-efecto secundario: si el portador es mujer invertirá la personalidad del portador cuando está activado

Información: un brazalete de cierta ´´extraña´´ raza alienígena

Nombre: arte marcial zangan-ryu rango: (G)

Información: técnica marcial concentrado en usar los puños y pies como arma,

Nombre: minamoto no raiko (clase-berserker)

Información: espíritu heroico residente del trono de héroes, con una extraña mentalidad de que el amor es más grande es la de una madre (dios: si logras hacer que raiko-chan se enamore de ti lo más probable que te pida que las llames mama, suerte ow)b

Después de ver cada una de las descripciones de las cosas que obtuvimos en la gacha estaba satisfecho con el 30% de aumento en las estadísticas físicas [brazalete kampfer] es tentador pero no pienso usarlo en este momento

Noctis: nier integra el [arte marcial zangan-ryu] en mis habilidades y muéstrame mi estado

Nier: entendido maestro….

[Estado]:

Nombre: NOCTIS Edad: 15 (metal: 25) raza: humano

Línea de sangre: ningún LVL: (1) sexo: masculino

Título: trasmigrado por dios, héroe de la hija de dios, amante de las milf

Fuerza: G- (10) Suerte: A ++

Resistencia: G- (10) Agilidad: G- (10)

Mana: G- (100)

Habilidades: [cuerpo preudo-jugador v1] [zangan-ryu- (G)]

Inventario: [cealum] [camisón blanco] [brazalete kampfer] [circulo de invocación-minamoto no raiko]

Mundos desbloqueados: [(nuevo) kampfer] [(nuevo) ffVll] [(nuevo) fate / gran orden] (autor: después quitare los mundos nuevos desbloqueados)

Puntos de sistema: 7.500 PTS

Después de ver mi estado y absorber el conocimiento sobre el [arte marcial zangan-ryu], el cual me dio un pequeño dolor en la cabeza, unos segundos despues estoy listo para invocar a raiko, aunque la descripción me responde un tanto extraña no tengo problema con ello, quiero decir raiko- chan es una belleza del grado de hermana mayor con un cuerpo que solo la palabra ´´seductor´´ puede describirlo

Noctis: nier empieza la invocación

Nier: entendido, empezando invocación 1% ... 15% ... 45% ... 80% ... 100%, empezando proceso de invocación

Después de las palabras de nier, un círculo rojo lleno de runas aparece en el suelo frente a mí de lo que puedo sentir una fuerte presión de él, de repente una gran explosión desde el círculo de invocación al servicio de todo el polvo del departamento

¡Boooooom!

Nictis: kof ... kof ... nier ¿Qué paso? ¿Está todo bien?

Nier: todo bien maestro por favor mire al frente

Después de que el polvo se disuelva vi una figura donde antes estaba el circulo de invocación, puedo describir a la persona frente a mi como hermosa, atractiva y seductora, hermoso cabello y ojos color morado oscuro, un hermoso rostro que sería la envidia de muchas mujeres, un cuerpo de 1,75 de alto cubierto por un traje de látex morado empuñando una katana con una funda parecida a la cola de un tigre de color naranja con rallas negras  
(autor: para más información vallan a google-sensei)

Noctis: ¿sabes quién soy?

Pregunte a la joven one-san frente a mí

Raiko: es mi actual maestro

Noctis: ¿Qué tanto sabes?

Raiko: sé que fui invocada por medio del sistema fuera de la guerra del santo y actualmente estamos en otro mundo fuera del dominio de gaia

Eso fue más de lo que esperaba

Noctis: nier puedes explicarme

Nier: el sistema le ha promocionado información sobre su situación.

Noctis: ¿no habrá problemas, verdad?

Nier: no se preocupe maestro el sistema está sobre la jurisdicción de gaia,

Noctis: eso es bueno

Me sentí aliviado saber que no tendré un ejército de espíritus heroicos detrás de mí

Noctis: nier muéstrame el estado de raiko

Nier: entendido mestro

[Estado]:

Nombre: monamoto no raiko Edad: ¿? Raza: medio humano medio oni

Sexo: femenino

Fuerza: A- (F) Resistencia: B- (F)

Agilidad: D- (F) mana: A- (F)

Suerte: (C)

Habilidades: [equitación (A +)] (bloqueado) - [mejora loca (EX)] (bloqueado) -[mana buster-rayo (A)] [divinidad (C)] [arma eterna (A+)] [resistencia mágica (D-)] (bloqueado) -[Llamada Tormenta Buey-Rey - La Red Ineludible del Cielo (B ++ / A +)]

[Equitación]: habilidad para montar cualquier clase de vehículo

Rango: A +

[Mejora loca]: aumenta los parámetros físicos en un rango entero a cambio de la estabilidad mental del usuario

Rango: EX actualmente: bloqueado

[Mana bustes-rayo]: Es el aumento en el rendimiento de la infusión de las armas y el cuerpo de uno con Energía Mágica y la expulsión instantánea. En pocas palabras, recreando el efecto de una ráfaga de chorro gastando grandes cantidades de Energía Mágica

Rango: A actualmente: bloqueado

[Divinidad]: es la medida de si uno tiene aptitud de Espíritu Divino o no

Rango: C

[Arma eterna]: evita cualquier ataque mental que pueda hacer decaer la capacidad de combate del usuario

Rango: A +

[Resistencia mágica]: otorga protección contra los efectos mágicos. Una diferencia en el efecto de la Resistencia que simplemente rechaza la Energía Mágica

Rango: D-

[Llamada Tormenta Buey-Rey - La Red Ineludible del Cielo]: noble fantasma (anti-unidad) (anti-ejecito)

Rango: (B ++ / A +)

Información: invocar 4 copias de ella misma con diferentes armas atacar consecutivamente y acabar con un ataque de rayos devastadores (autor: las 4 copias son la representación de sus 4 reyes celestiales los cuales atacan un enemigo con una katana, arco, lanza y un hacha terminando con un gran ataque de relámpago disparado por minamoto no raiko)

Noctis:… .. ¡POR QUE DIABLOS SUS ESTADISTICAS SON TAN BAJAS!

Nier: actualmente se debe a que las estadísticas del maestro son las bajas, cuando las estadísticas del maestro suban las estadísticas del servicio también a lo

Noctis: haaa, no queda de otra

Miro a raiko que todavía se me quedo viendo desde que llego

Noctis: bien raiko espero contar contigo de ahora en adelante

Lo dije mientas le dio una cálida sonrisa la cual ella devolvió con una sonrisa

Raiko: igualmente maestro

cuando porfin Terminar nuestro apretón de manos. Cambiar mi sonrisa por una cara seria.

Noctis: ahora que todo está aclarado queda una última cosa en la lista y es una prioridad de alto rango

Raiko: ¿y esa cual sería el maestro?

Asiendo aparecer un plumero, un tapaboca y unos guantes de látex respondí.

Noctis: limpiar este departamento, lo que es un asco

Nos preparamos con nuestro armamento y fuimos listos para la batalla


End file.
